


I Lost Everyone, and Now I'm Losing Myself

by Cutellic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Directors POV, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Red vs Blue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutellic/pseuds/Cutellic
Summary: Red Vs Blue angst war prompt given to me by secretlystephaniebrown on Tumblr."Angst War Prompt: The Director didn't lose it just because of Alison. He lost Carolina's older sibling too."Enjoy my poorly written rendition of the Directors insanity.





	I Lost Everyone, and Now I'm Losing Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretlystephaniebrown (Hinn_Raven)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/gifts).



When the Director died, he tucked a holotape into Carolina's side pouch without her noticing. He couldn't have trained her on stealth and thievery if he hadn't been good at it himself...  
It took her some time before she found it for herself.

"What is that?" Epsilon asked, watching Carolina study the tape for quite some time. She'd been trying to decide for a few days if she wanted to listen to it, afraid of what she might hear if she did. "It's not a virus or anything, but it's too encoded for even me to see into.. it's almost like it was only meant for you." he finished, his small hologram looking up at her with a blank visor. She rolled it over in her hands once more and sighed.   
"If that's the case, I want you to go offline Church. I want to be alone for this." She said softly, finally deciding to plug the tape into her armor. Epsilon nodded, understanding that this was for her, and not himself or the others. As his hologram blinked out of sight, Carolina pushed the play button on the tape.

"Authorization required. State your name." That voice... FILIS? No, she was wiped when the Director destroyed the facility he was in.   
"Agent Carolina, Project Freelancer."  
"Access denied. State your name."  
Carolina froze, unsure but decided to try something else. She said the name she hadn't been called in years.  
"Caroline Allison Church." She choked slightly saying it out loud. She was all that remained of her mother... and father.  
"Authorization completely. Initiating playback." Carolina froze. There was only one person who knew her by that name...

"Caroline.. if you're hearing this, you found me. You know what I've become. Now it's time for you to learn the truth, the truth about why I'm really like this. The truth of how we lost your mother and.... and your brother."

Carolina's breath caught in her throat. A brother? Why did she never find out about this?

"I never told you because I knew you'd want to know more about him. It was quite some time before you were born, and your mother and I were quite young. She was still just a Corporal in the military. She was only 22 at the time and I was 26. Too young to raise a child... but then again, I didn't do any better once I was older, now did I?"

Carolina's eyes pricked with tears. She'd loved her father, even after her mother had died. She remembered him being loving, always giving her his time when she wanted it, and always making sure she had everything she needed for military school. Her mother had insisted that it would be good for her, but he always thought that they were too tough on kids. 

"I'm sorry for all that I put you through... I wanted you to be as strong... stronger than your mother and I were. But I failed you."

"When we had your brother, he was born too early, barely strong enough to survive. But he did, and we adored him for that. He was with us for quite some time. 6 years... not even old enough to experience a full life. Your mother took a break from the military for the first couple years after he was born. We both loved him dearly but.. we were in a rough place. I was only a low level programmer in Charon Industries at the time and we barely made enough to survive. So when our anniversary came around I had saved enough to take your mother out on the town for an evening. We left him with a trusted friend, Aiden, or as you remember him, the Counselor. It was no fault of his. He was brilliant but in physical aspects, he lacked in strength."

"After we'd gone out, a couple hours later I got a frantic call from both him and the police in our area... a burglar had broken in, probably thinking the house was empty and found them in the living room. The man had... he shot them both, hitting Aiden in the chest, injuring him but not killing him. As for Cameron.. he was shot in the head. Almost like they knew who we were and wanted us to suffer. Looking at what I've done now... well, there's no time for that."

"I've lost so much Caroline. At one point I thought I lost you... I did lose you. I drove you away and for that most of all, I am sorry."

There's a long pause in the tape and only then did Carolina realize the tear were pouring down her face. This was insane, a brother she'd never known.  
The tape started up again.

"There's so much I wish I could have told you.. could have shown you. But I just need you to know, I loved you very much Caroline.."

Another pause.

"You were always my greatest creation."

A click. It's over.

He's gone.


End file.
